


Impulse

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya does something without thinking about it and changes his and Tanaka's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

Noya woke up to the feeling of his phone vibrating under his hand. Blearily raising his head from his homework where he’d fallen asleep, he checked his texts to see that his mother was telling him to come back for dinner. He shoved all his homework into his bag and slowly stood up, wincing a little as his knees cracked. He looked over to see Tanaka still asleep, leaning back against his bed and snoring lightly.

“Hey, Ryuu, I’m going now,” Noya said, lightly shaking Tanaka’s shoulder. Tanaka grunted and opened his eyes halfway.

“Is it time already?”

“Yeah.” Noya leaned down and gently kissed Tanaka. “See you tomorrow, Ryuu.” Tanaka smiled.

“See you tomorrow, Noya-san.”

Noya was halfway out the door before he realized what he’d done.  
\---  
He managed to hold it together until dinner was over, although his parents noticed that he was quieter than usual. Once he got to his room, however, he buried his hands in his hair and began pacing.

He was freaking out. Not about the kiss—his chest felt warm when he thought about it; it had seemed like the right thing to do, and he’d done it, and he couldn’t bring himself to regret it—but about the fact that he wasn’t freaking out about the kiss. About what Tanaka might think and if this might ruin their friendship. About the fact that he really wanted to do it again, when Tanaka was awake this time.

Eventually, he tired himself out and fell into bed, where he slept fitfully, nervous about seeing Tanaka the next day.  
\---  
Noya stood outside his classroom, bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet. He couldn’t decide whether he wanted to retreat to his desk and hide from Tanaka until practice, or track him down right now and get everything figured out so it wouldn’t eat at him all day.

He’d just made up his mind—track him down it was, Noya wasn’t going to be a coward about this—and was several steps down the hall when someone slung an arm around his shoulders.

“Good morning, Noya-san!” Tanaka said. When Noya looked up, startled—how had he missed Tanaka coming up behind him?—he leaned down and quickly kissed him.

“What?” Noya blinked. Tanaka jumped back, hands up in apology.

“I’m sorry! Are we- are we not doing that? I thought- Never mind!” He turned to leave, face red, but Noya grabbed him by the arm.

“No! I just- I didn't think- I'd like that. If we did that.” Noya looked Tanaka in the eyes, thinking that words weren't working out as well as he'd like so he'd try and make him understand with that.

“Really?” Noya nodded. “Awesome!” Tanaka whooped and hugged Noya tight, picking him right off the ground. They were both smiling and laughing.

The bell for class rang, and they winced, letting go and shuffling to the classroom.

“We'll talk more at lunch?” Noya asked.

“For sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that how they act in public stays pretty much the same (just with the addition of small, casual 'hello/goodbye' kisses that are easy to overlook) and one day they start talking about celebrating their anniversary and the team is like 'oh of when you met?' and they're like 'no...of how long we've been dating? we're dating.' and the team is like 'oh. cool.' but then frantically tries to figure out what anniversary they're celebrating. one year? one month? six months? those two have always been close when did it become romo?
> 
> either that or they bust through the gym doors at the beginning of practice that day with noya in a princess carry and tanaka dramatically asks asahi for his blessing to date noya.


End file.
